Rob Van Lee SmithLand
Rob Van Lee SmithLand (born 1941--2008) is a Wrihoyisonn politician who was the Governor of KingsleyMoore from 1969-1994 a total of 35 years the Longest for a Governor of a state in wrihoyison. smithland was known as a Authoritarian leader, his called the Dictator. Early political career (1961-1965) In 1961 was his first step towards the governorship when he was elected a MP for a Poor country seat in Mishmoore. On 1965 he was made Attorney-General at the age of 24 when the rest of the cabinet minsters were of the ages between 50s to 80s, he was the youngest minster in the state history 1803, and youngest minster in all 29 states. Governorship (1969-1994) on 1969 when governor Graham berry retired at the age of 79 he made smithland a the governor of the state which was for a short time until his favorite James O Rooth would have taken the governorship early 1970. shorting coming to light of this Plan on January 8 1970 Smithland called an Early Election to stop o rooth from being made governor. Having Been Elected on February 19 1970 with 69 seats of 100 gave smithland power for staying as leader. as long smithland governed during the 1970s he Grow more and more Authoritarian. winning the 1974 elections in a smithland landslide of 59% of the Vote, he won the 1978 elections in a other smithland landslide with 69% and again in 1982 with 76%, again in 1986 with 83%. 1990 Near lose election In the 1990 elections having been in government for 21 years smithland having been seen to win a other landslide nearly lost in a major shock. knowing that he may have lost the elections that night smithland stopped the vote counts for 4 weeks during when major protest happened demanding the votes to be counted. smithlad let the votes to be counted for a week when he again ordered to stop it again for a other 7 weeks. having been in power for 12 weeks after the elections the votes were know and smithland lost by 1 seat giving the opposition party a government in 30 years. 3 days before the forming of the government smithland ordead a Hit on Russell Smiths a MP in the central seat. coursing a hung parliament giving smithland a portal of forming a other government. records have shown that during the last 12 weeks the smithland government pumped vast of money into the seat of smiths.{meaning that the hit was planed by the government) due to the vast of money pumped into the seat during the by election of the seat the conservative candidate won the seat with 55% before it was 46%. by winning he would form government, within a year in 1991 he called a by election and his party won 55% giving him a majority government. 1994 KingsleyMoore Revolution the Last days of the government was 1994 1994 KingsleyMoore Revolution. from April and June Millions of people protested against the government that had been in power for 23 years/ the party 33 years, the Authoritarianism, the poverty, the corruption. During this time the government done what it did with any protest during its 23 years rule. Mass arrest, Mass Killings but the times were changed as the government grow more harder line people around the governor started to weaken their support. for the first 2 weeks people around the government were United But from then backbenchers of the governing party started to defect, first it was to be Independents (16) then it was to form other Conservative party's Conservative Party of KingsleyMoore (12), KingsleyMoore Conservatives (7), For KingsleyMoore (4), Independent Conservatives (3) and then it was to United Wrihoyison Party the opposition party. Presidential runs 1983 campaign 1989 campaign Political views Gambling After winning 1974 election in a landside gov Smithland banned gambling in the state. in 1979, 1984 he further tighted the ban. during the late 1980s and early 1990s young moderates from the conservatives in the party tried to get rid of the gambling ban. but with no results. Category:List of Governors of Wrihoyison